Timothy the Ghost Engine
Timothy the Ghost Engine is an evil ghost engine that haunts the Island of Sodor. Appearance Timothy was a L.B.S.C. E2 Class tank engine as the same shape as Thomas with six small black wheels, painted silver and a number zero on sides of his tank. Backstory Timothy was built and is the only prototype to the E2 class tank engines before they're introduced in 1915, he was used a lot and can useful and reliable. Timothy, is in the other hand, had never out of service and Thomas, in the others hand. But, Timothy was wrong and he is kept in London and Northern Coast Railway. Even, Timothy did a little work and he is considered a big deal and left doing. Thomas and Timothy had never met much and barely spoke, but they can exchange whistles as they past by. In towards the end of 1913, Timothy was put in state of retire and he is handed over to Sodor to help the railway's growth. But, Timothy was in terrible shape and being so used, so long. His parts were warned and it will take difficult to be repaired. When Timothy arrived at Sodor, the railway was run by the Old Controller. 2 months later, Timothy was scolded and looked down there by the Old Controller (who was only into money and greed) and later told him that after he take a late night passenger train, he was going to be owned and sold for scrap, due to being powerless, so old and overused a lot, there wasn't enough repairs for him. After the Old Controller walked away, Timothy was so upset, enraged and his pain was out of control, so he started to plot his revenge against the Old Controller. That night, Timothy arrived at the docks and coupled up to the passenger coaches. Unknown to him, the Old Controller was on-board the coaches (along with the passengers), Timothy know that he was going to do and it will cost him a heavy price. He took the train out and then as he almost to the first station, the driver applied the brakes. But, his brakes ultimately failed and Timothy started to go faster and faster at top speed. The driver asked him that what he was doing here, but Timothy won't listen and keeps on going. After he got turned and went onto the wrong track, the driver and fireman saw that Timothy was heading towards the edge of the cliff (where a viaduct was about to being built) and they tried to stop him with the controls, but it was no use at all. Timothy (now is scary and twisted, has black eyes, red pupils and a very deep demonic voice) crashed straight through the buffers by falling off the cliff to his death and exploded with a bang! After the crash, Timothy's crew and the 20 passengers had survived, but the rest of them were dead. Timothy was also killed and was in pieces. The very next day, some workmen came and found the train wreck, but they identify who Timothy is (due to being blown up) and some police and investigators came. Many years later, after the viaduct was built, the workmen saw something evil: a scary ghost engine runs across the viaduct, whistling in echo and disappears into the white fog. Bio Then years later, Percy tells the vikings of Berkshire about the time he played his ghostly trick on Thomas, but then later in the night Snotlout and Hookfang see Timothy crossing the viaduct saying: "Thomas, where are you?!" He then tells the others about it, but a few weeks later they are all visited by Timothy. Trivia *Timothy makes his appearance in The Ghost of Timothy Part 1 * Category:VILLAINS Category:Trains Category:Tank Engines Category:Characters Category:Murderers Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who fall to their deaths Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Steam Engines Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Deceptitrains Category:The Sith Category:Sith Lords Category:Lightsabermen Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Brothers Category:Standard Gauge Engines